Lineage
by missmarymack06
Summary: 5 years after the war,the newly weds Katara and Zuko are having trouble on conceiving a child together. Upon re-reading I have decided that it should be T not M. COMPLETE. Sequal in progress.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The battle against the Fire Nation was not an easy one. After Zuko joined the group, things seemed different. He changed how we thought about the battle and what to expect, he put it in perspective for them. Everything went down, battles were fought, and Aang took down the Fire Lord in his own way. Katara and Aang were together for a short while after the war, Aang wanted to travel around helping refugees and settling disputes while Katara wanted to go live in the Northern Water tribe as a teacher of defensive water bending and healing. They couldn't come up with an agreement, so they went there separate ways but remained friends.

Zuko was crowned as the next Fire Lord and soon restored his country to the glory. All of his time and energy was put in to hearing his people and how to plan for the future, and helping out any way he could. Mai couldn't see past the fact that he actually had a job to do and couldn't sit around eating fruit pies all day. Being the selfish person she was, left and returned to live with her family. Zuko tried to make her understand that he did get some down time, but he had a lot of work after his coronation, and he had to get on it. Approving work schedules and making sure the welfare of his country was in order before he went on a date with his girlfriend. He would have made her number one eventually but there were more important things, to handle before that.

Toph returned to the Earth Kingdom and set up a school for Earth Bending, only accepting a couple students at a time. Every once and a while when Aang was in the area he would come over and help out, more and more he was coming around. Toph noticed this, but didn't make a comment. She was waiting for the best time, to say something she had admitted she enjoyed his company more and more and found her self wanting to spend time with him, and missing him when he was gone. One day, after all her students had left for the weekend, Aang was waiting around for dinner, when Toph decided to say something.

"So Aang is there something…"

"…Yeah there is…I don't know why it has taken so long…I just haven't found the courage to talk about it I guess…"

"…talk about what?"

"You." He said in a small voice

And the tiniest of blushes came up to her checks, "Me…what about me?"

"You have grown up…and you have…curves…" Aang said blushing him self, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have too…grown up that is…I could tell your voice…it's deeper…"

Aang took a step closer to Toph; he reached over and put his hand on her cheek. Toph came close to him. She could feel his heart beating very fast, "Aang…I think I like you…"

"I like you too Toph…" he said bringing her face closer to his, and sealed his lips over hers.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Five Years had pasted and everything was going smoothly in the Fire Nation and all around the world and occasionally Zuko got a letter from a friend talking about how their things were going. He would send back how things were going in the Fire Nation. Zuko was finally turning 21, and was going to have a very large party. Invite all his friends, and important people from a crossed the world, people that he fought with to make a better world. Three days before his birthday, The Council (that he put together, and trusted to make judgment calls on the smaller things, and make rules to rule his life and future Fire Lords.) had decided that he should be married before he turned 22.

Adding to the stress level of the party and now he has to find someone to marry in a year. He made a plan that he was going to get through the birthday party, and then look for a potential wife.

The invitations were sent, and everyone was coming. To be honest he was a little nervous, he hadn't seen these people in a long while. The plans were set and everyone was arriving soon. Aang and Toph arrived first. Aang got down off of Appa, then help down a very large, pregnant Toph.

"Hi Fire Lord Hotman…" Aang said with a laugh

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So what happened, umm….here…?"

"We got married…" Aang said with a small smile

Zuko looked at Aang and then over at Toph, and smiled. "Congratulations." He said and extended his hand. Aang took his hand and shook it, "Happy Birthday." He said in response. 'if the avatar can find a wife then I should have no trouble at all.' Zuko thought to himself.

Next to arrive was, Sokka, Suki and their three kids. They were all under the age of ten, and found it amusing to run up and down the halls of the palace. Sokka rolled his eyes, while Suki waddled, after them. "Its okay, you can let them run, the more they work out there energy the sooner they will go to sleep." Zuko said

"Sure. Let's go with that." Sokka laughed

"Have you seen Toph or Aang yet?"

"Nope, are they here?" Sokka asked looking around

"Yes they are. Toph and Suki have something in common. Well for a while at least." Zuko said

"What?" Sokka said with wide eyes.

"I'll let you…um see for your self." Zuko said with a laugh and walked off to see if everything was going well. It wasn't for another couple of hours before Katara arrived by boat, with her dad, grandmother, and step grandfather.

The five years that they were apart changed Katara…physically. She had grown into herself. She looked amazing, her hair was longer than before her face was beautiful. Zuko noted how she had changed and became more nervous to talk to her again. Zuko felt that he hadn't changed at all, that he was just the same Zuko that helped fight against the Fire Nation. What he had become was a firm but kind ruler of a great nation, that was beginning to rebuild, and started exporting more than weapons and war. It took a long time for some people to see that the nation had changed but even those people were stating to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And Katara knew that, she was nervous as well, she could only picture what the years had done to him. How they molded him, made him in to the terrific man that he was today.

When Katara got off the boat, there was an escort waiting to take them to the palace. There was a private dock that they could use, it would have been a longer walk to the palace. The walk up to the palace was a hike but it was a nice walk, the weather was working well with the party, the humidity was 

down, in years past it had always been high and hot. Katara was looking around the grounds, seeing the natural beauty that was the Fire Nation, and she looked up at the palace, and saw a figure standing in one of the grand door ways. When they got close enough, Katara smiled and saw that it was Zuko. He had changed, he was taller, his hair was longer, he looked like the perfect Fire Lord.

"My lord." The escort said bowing

"Thank you, you may now assist as you can with the preparations for the party to night." Zuko said

"Hi." Katara said

"Hi."

"This is my dad, my grandmother, and my step-grandfather." She said turning around and introducing them. "Everybody, this is the Fire Lord."

"Hello, my daughter has told me many things about you…" Hakoda said

"Hopefully good things…"

"Yes…some things are good." he said looking at Katara

"Let me show you to your rooms." Zuko said looking down at Katara with new eyes

Zuko led them down the hall and then down another, then to the rooms.

"Katara this one is yours."

"Sir yours is a crossed the hall" Zuko said

"And yours is the next door down." He said "If you need anything at all please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Gran-gran said

"See you at the party." Katara said to Zuko.

Zuko nodded his head, in agreement, and walked slowly back to the main hall waiting for the rest of Katara's family to got in to their rooms. Once he heard the doors shut he walked swiftly back to Katara's room. He knocked gently, back to the door. In one swift motion, Katara opened the door, pulled Zuko in and shut the door.

"…I need something…" Katara said

"Oh?…What can I do for you?"

"You can help me with something…It's been a while since anyone has…" looking up at the ceiling.

Zuko taking the hint pulled Katara close and kissed her passionately.

After kissing and more kissing, they got to talking. "So what's new?"

"Well…the council…wants me to get married before I turn 22."

"But you're…"

"I know…I've only been Fire Lord for 5 years, and they just want an heir." He said playing with a thread on the bed.

"You could have said something in your last letter."

"They only told me three days ago…"

"Oh, okay…" Katara sighed

There were a couple hours before the party was going to start, and Zuko and Katara had to get ready.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"May I escort you to the party?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said "It's a good thing I got a new dress for the party isn't it."

"Can I see it…?"

"At the party…" she said with a laugh.

Katara shooed Zuko out of her room to start cleaning up and changing for the party.

* * *

Katara, Gran-gran, Pakku, Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki were all waiting by the entrance of the party; they were going to be announced as personal friends of the Fire Lord. Katara and Suki were talking when Aang and Toph walked up. Sokka was the first to say something.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened with this?"

Katara looked up at what Sokka was talking about and her mouth dropped open. Aang smiled an embarrassed smile.

"We got to talking and then married." Aang said simply.

"Who knew…?" Sokka said

Finally Zuko came to the door. "You're late."

"The Fire Lord is never late." He said with a smile

Everyone was paired up, Sokka and Suki, Aang and Toph, Gran-gran and Pakku with Hakoda, and Zuko and Katara. The party went well everyone was happy and had a good time. The gang stayed a while longer, letting Zuko and Katara get to know each other better. They spent a lot of time together, talking and just getting along.

It was the day before they were going to leave when Zuko asked Katara. "Why don't you just stay in the Fire Nation, here with me?"

"Well, I am needed in the Water Tribe…"

"Are there other water bending teachers in the Water Tribe?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then stay…please…for me?"

Katara thought about it. She did want to stay, but she had responsibilities back home. She walked around the room thinking. When she was facing away from Zuko, he pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck.

"What is this?" she said looking down

"I have never been more sure of this decision ever. Please stay here…and marry me."

Katara was speechless. They had written back and forth about things, and started to talk about things, flirting and how much they really did like each other. They were so busy that they couldn't come visit each other, until now.

"I oh…yes! Yes! YES!" Katara said jumping up and down.  
Zuko was happy. Taking off her old necklace, and putting the new one on. She turned around and faced her new fiancé.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." She said

"Me either."

Katara stayed in the Fire Nation, and Sokka only threatened Zuko a little bit. The council had not expected Zuko to find a bride to be so fast. The council decided that they should have a lengthy engagement.

A year later they were married. The council said with in a year, they should have an heir.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Zuko kneeled before, Katara on their bed. She smiled a sad smile, trying not to cry and looked deep in his eyes. She held his face and could feel the tiniest of stubble starting to show. He leaned in to her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Just because it didn't happen this time doesn't mean we can't keep trying…" he said with hope in his eyes. Katara nodded slowly and in one motion, Zuko stood up, Katara laid down on the bed her hair spread out on the dark red bed cover. Zuko took off his coat and crawled on top of Katara, laying on his side and holding him self up, and looked in her eyes for a while expressing everything that words could not. They understood each other better and better as time went on. Zuko finally feeling the time to be correct leaned down and kissed his wife, passionately.

The next morning, Katara woke up to the morning sun shining in the window and a gentle breeze blowing the curtains. She stretched and rolled over feeling happy for once, in a great while. She snuggled her self down in the bed, she closed her eyes. Flashes of last nights happenings were in her head. _She was on her back, Zuko over her, his arms either side of her head, until he came down and kissed her as she came up and meeting him half way turning so she was on top of him. Sweat made her hair stick to her back and neck, and the sides of her face but she didn't care. Zuko felt her lips with his thumb before kissing her again. _She smiled at the memory. Deciding to get up now, she hoped and prayed that no one would be coming in right at this very moment, because she was still…nude. She made it all the way to the bath room before someone knocked.

"Who is it?" she yelled from the bathroom

"It's me…who else would it be?"

Katara blushed at this comment and grabbed a towel and wrapped her self up, and went to let him in.

The door opened and closed with her behind it, just incase someone random was behind him in the hall.

"You didn't just wake up did you?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you knock?"  
"…because I knew you were…left indecent," he raised his eyebrow at the comment and continued, "and out there…" he looked at the door. "I have to be the perfect gentleman…" a small smile formed on his face.

"Oh…"she said nodding her head. "What are you doing here? Don't you have meetings and papers to sign…?"

"Yeah but I wanted to see you…" he said looking at her.

"I was about to take a bath…" she said looking at him.

He nodded his head, "How do you feel?" he asked in a more serious tone

Her happy eyes looked down and a frown took the place of the smile. "….I am…" she breathed a silent breath out "…I'm good…" she tried her hardest not to start crying. She had cried so much that there was no way she had any left. Seeing as he had, inconveniently changed the mood of their conversation.

"Oh, sorry."

She nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. He followed behind her, sitting behind her. She mover her self so that she was sitting on his lap, her head on his shoulder.

"I thought for so long that it was my problem and my burden. And that I was to keep it to myself. If I shared it with you, that you would send me back home." Said letting the remainder of her tears spilling out on to his robe. She closed her eyes tight starting to sob, and greave.

"I love you and that will never change, this is something we both have to deal with. I understand where you are coming from. I understand that most of what goes on in the process happens within you. But please, _please_ do not put the blame on your self, you did nothing wrong."

He said slowly and softly if they were in a crowed place.

"The spirits will bless us with children if they find us worthy."

Katara sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, please don't apologize for something you had no control over."

She nodded again. When Katara had put her self back together, Zuko had decided that he had spent enough time away from his documents and Katara went and took her bath.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Katara sat in the steamy bath for a while just thinking. Why did the spirits give her the baby and then take it away? _What if I can't have children? _She decided that she would visit the family midwife and see if there was anything she could do to help. She stayed in their room until the call for dinner was made. She was so preoccupied with the whole baby thing she hadn't eaten anything all day.

She went and sat down in a small cozy room, any moment Zuko would come in, sit down in front of her and he was going to talk about the country's problems and his plan on solving all of it. Deep in thought she didn't even notice he came in. He was kneeled at her side and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and relax a bit. When she was relaxed he took his place a crossed the small table, and singled the servants to bring the food in, they served it family style.

"How was your day?" she asked trying to sound happy.

"It went well Meetings, signing documents and approving plans…enough about that what's new with you?" genuinely concerned

Katara looked down at her half full plate of steaming food and sighed. "Well…I have been thinking that this whole thing…that there might be something wrong with me…or you…or both of us. We might be unlucky and never have the joy of children."

Zuko nodded "We can go talk to the midwife after dinner…if you want…we just might not be trying hard enough…" he said the last part lower than the rest.

They finished there dinner with small talk about random things that they didn't have to worry about, right at the moment. Katara was so happy that he had suggested it. When the final dinner plates had been removed Katara and Zuko both stood up, she was nervous but wanted to know why.

Hand in hand they walked down to the infirmary. Zuko felt that he had to pull her along, every once and a while. She was thinking too much about it, she needed to relax and just let nature take its course. But if this helped than he would do anything to make her happy. When they finally got to the midwife's room they stood outside the door for a little bit.

"Are you ready?"

"…Yeah…"

Zuko knocked quietly. A few seconds later, an old woman came to the door.  
"I didn't expect to see you for a while…" she said

Katara looked down when she said, "I am sorry I didn't know…come in and let me know what is going on."

They walked in and Katara sat down on the couch, but Zuko remained standing in front of the door.

"Katara and I seem to have trouble conceiving." He said slowly.

"To my knowledge, I though you had already…" she said confused

"Yes well that…umm…"

"Oh…I am sorry, about that how long ago was the miscarry?" she asked

"4 months ago." Katara said hugging her arms.

"…okay this question might sound…intrusive, but when was the last time you…umm…?"

A light blush came to the Fire Lords checks, "Last night…" he said looking away, "Before that, approximately 3 weeks ago…" Katara nodded in agreement.

The midwife nodded, she went back to her cupboards and found some dried herbs.

"Take these, an hour before you do anything…from what I hear its best if you spend the hour a part."

They both nodded and left the midwife's room. "Do you think it will work?" Zuko asked calmly.

"It's worth a try…how should we…ingest the herb?"

"Make a tea out of it."

"Oh." Katara said not knowing any better, or had a professional anyone prescribes her something to help with an ailment.

* * *

When they got back to their room, Zuko had a servant bring them a tea pot with hot water. Zuko broke the herb stalks in half and then half again, and put it in the hot water and waited for it to steep. Like the Midwife said they were apart for the hour. Zuko went to documents and found him self able to concentrate on the things that needed to get done, he even had time to organize the documents and get everything ready for the next council meeting. Before he came in, he asked the servant to tell him when 45 minutes had gone by. There was a knock on the door and the 45 minutes was up, it would take him 3 minutes to get back to their room. He took his time walking. He wanted to fly to her; he had not felt like this ever. All Zuko wanted to do was spend time with Katara.

During the hour while Zuko was away, she felt her self getting warm, so she drew herself a cool bath, and too the time to relax, and just do nothing. She didn't think about anything all she did was feel the coolness of the water against her skin. She couldn't remember the last time she was this relaxed. It had been years. Before she knew it there was a knock at her door.

It was of course Zuko. Katara got out of the tub, bent all the water from her body and put it back in the tube, leaving her hair down. Putting a robe on to answer the door, as soon as their eyes met, Katara began undressing Zuko from his day clothes. He barely got the door shut and locked, before he pulled the belt from her robe so the knot fell out, and pulled the silk robe off of her naked body. Katara successful at disrobing the top half of her husband began kissing his neck. A small moan escaped his lips and he picked her up and setting her on the bed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Katara woke to the sound of morning birds and the sun shine. She felt amazing, wonderful and warm. The previous night was the best she had with her husband. She rolled over and found a note on Zuko's pillow. Sitting up she read the note.

_Katara,_

_Last night was amazing, you are so beautiful. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you again, and hold you like I did._

_Zuko_

Katara read it 20 times at least and smiled to her self. She was looking around the room and it was kind of a mess. There were clothes all over the room. Katara blushed as she remembered what had happened. They were in the moment so much they didn't notice that they had knocked stuff over. Feeling guilty Katara wrapped a silk robe around her naked form and cleaned up as best she could. Then she noticed that there was a table with another note and a tray of breakfast fruit, juices, something fried that looked amazing.

She read the second note from Zuko.

_Katara, _

_Please eat something. You don't even have to go anywhere…or put anything on…_

_You are still amazing and I love you more and more each minute_

_Who else but your husband Zuko_

Katara smile a bigger smile and enjoyed her breakfast, and assorted juices. She read the two notes over and over and over again. She loved her husband, but this was amazing. Katara sat at the table with her robe eating her breakfast with her hair down and un-brushed in front of the huge window. The curtains had been open when she was awake. Zuko probably had opened them, when he brought the breakfast.

* * *

Zuko's day went amazingly. He couldn't keep from smiling. Several times, council members had asked him how things were going. He could only smile. Occasionally a chuckle would come out but quickly stifled and a big smile to a smaller one. None of the council members had seen this side of Zuko, but thought it to be something that was going right and didn't ask about it, just smiled and went about there day.

Everything all the problems that he had encountered were solved easily, and quickly. Things were going well and the hour he had before being with Katara had helped a lot, he had organized everything and was able to get more things done in a day. He kept his desk clear, of papers, but in the files where they belonged. He sighed he had things going well. There was nothing he couldn't handle, right now at least. He couldn't wait to go see Katara, see how she was doing. To look in her eyes and just talk about everything and nothing.

* * *

Katara sat around and had a leisurely morning and afternoon, and decided to go and bathe. She got her clothes and went to the bath room. She started the water and added the exotic soaps. She sat in the warm water and relaxed and was just in the moment thinking and reliving the moments from the previous night. Exhilaration running through her veins as a blush came to her cheeks as she 

remembered. She had deemed her self clean and got out of the tub and let the water drain. When she went to grab a towel a third note fell from the stack of towels. Katara smiles.

_Now that you are clean it's probably time for dinner, where something nice and come to the small dining room._

Katara smiled, 'how did he know?' she though to her self. She walked out to the dressing area and found a simple but elegant dress to wear to dinner. She left her hair down and let it air dry and then brushed it out pulling it in a loose ponytail. She put the final touches on and sat and admired her self. She was beautiful and there was a glow about her that made her smile. There was a light knock on the door. She went to answer it hoping it was Zuko. She opened the door with a smile but no one was there. Katara stepped out in to the hall but there was no one. The hall was dimly lit and the sun had just set. Just as soon as she went to shut the door she noticed another note on the door.

_If you are done dressing, come down to eat some dinner. I missed you today._

Katara put the last note with the other three, and went down to the small dining room, like the other note had said. It was weird but she was actually nervous to see her husband. She hadn't been nervous about anything in a long while.

The door opened and in walked her husband, she smiled. "Hi, sorry I am late something kept my attention longer than I intended."

"It's okay." Katara said

"Are you hungry?"

"Yep." She said with a smile

Zuko nodded to the servants. They brought in the dinner and left 2 bottles of wine on the table. Zuko didn't want to be disturbed.

* * *

Do the characters of Avatar know about drinking when pregnant…I am going to think no on that one.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Dinner was pretty extravagant. Of course there was rice, and a whole fish, some sort of beef noodle dish with brown gravy that was absolutely delicious. Katara practically ate most of the dish. "You must be hungry…" Zuko said looking at the half empty serving platter.

"I guess I am, it's really good." she said taking another noodle, smothered in gravy. Zuko just smiled. After a while Zuko got a bottle out. There was this fizzy drink thing with raspberries in it. Zuko called it champaign, Katara had never heard of it. She only had a couple sips but it was good. They spent some time after dinner walking around the dimly lit halls and found them selves in the gardens.

Katara sat down by the small pond and dipped her fingers in the cool water. The fish swimming around the area quickly swam a crossed the pond to hide under the lily pads. Katara felt her hair being pulled behind her ear, and something cool. She looked behind her and Zuko was sitting next too her. She felt her ear it was a flower.

Katara and Zuko sat next to each other looking over the pond and talking about things. "I think I'm getting tired."

"Yeah me too, I did get up early." Zuko laughed

"Yep…"

Zuko got up and helped Katara up and they walked hand in hand back to their room, and got ready for bed.

Zuko was in a blissful sleep when he rolled over to find Katara not in her usual spot. He began to panic a little when he saw the bathroom light on, and the door partially closed. He opened the door and saw Katara kneeled in front of the toilet.

"Katara are you okay?"

She looked up, her face was pale and a small blush crept to her cheeks. "Zuko please just go back to sleep, I'm fine…" she said wiping her mouth.

"Are you sure…you really don't look that good."

"I think I just ate too much food that's all. I'll be a couple more minutes."

Zuko nodded and went to lie back down. She came walking back in smelling like peppermint. She stayed rolled as far as she could on 'her side' of the bed. Zuko was puzzled at why she would be over their. Maybe there was something wrong with the food they ate…maybe it wasn't cooked completely. He thought about this and thought about it, until he woke up the next morning. A bit late by his own standards he liked to meditate while the sun was rising. This particular morning wasn't like the usual ones.

Zuko kept thinking and thinking about what was going on with the food and Katara, if he was going to get sick as well…it was beginning to distract him from his work. The council men had brought some ideas for consideration. But Zuko was in his own little world.

"…Fire Lord…? Fire Lord…?" one of the council men asked

"…Hmm what?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…well…no…Katara was up late last night. She was sick."

"oh no's" from around the table were heard.

"I was just thinking if it was something we had last night." He said

"This all can wait until next week, my lord." He said

"Very well, thank you all." He said and left the room to go think and be with his wife.

When he got back to their room, Katara was still asleep, but rolled over in a different place than when he had left. He pushed back some of her hair that was covering her face, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She moaned and moved on to her back. "What's going on…? Oh…hi." She said sitting up carefully.

"Hi."

"Don't you have meetings and things to do oh like running a country?" she asked him in a playful tone

"Yeah but they gave me a day off." He played back.

"Oh okay." She said rubbing her eye and fixing her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I have been thinking about why you were sick."

"My stomach was upset all day yesterday… it was nothing trust me." She said

"Are you sure…"

"Yep." She said with a smile.

"Okay I am going to go inspect some things down by the docks some new boat of some sort… I don't know …I don't pay attention."

Katara giggled

"I'll be back in a few."

"Oh! On your way to the docks could you do something for me?"

"Of course…"

"Could you order me some lunch…that beef noodle thing from last night…only cold…?"

"…ahhh…yeah…cold?"

"Yes…I am dying of heat!" she said fanning her self with her hand.

"I'll have them drop it off as soon as possible." He said with a smile.

Zuko was beginning to wonder if his wife was going crazy. He ordered the Lunch and put a rush on it. He walked down to the docks to inspect whatever he was supposed to, which in his opinion was a big waste of time.

On his way back he was thinking about the whole being sick thing… 'she did enjoy the beef and noodles' he thought, 'and she was sick…' suddenly he stopped and his eyes were very large and wide.

He ran quickly through the palace to the infirmary to the midwife.

"Do you have anything to detect pregnancy?" he said out of breath

Startled she gasped but then thought about it "…yes I do."

She gave him the 'test' and instructions. He walked as fast as he could back to their room. Katara was just finishing her lunch. "Hello how was the inspection…?"

"Never mind that I think I know why you were sick…" he said

Katara had a puzzled look on her face… "What are you talking about?" she said getting out of bed walking toward the bathroom.

"Here" he said handing her the 'pregnancy test' the midwife gave him he rushed her in the bathroom and explained what she should do. Five minutes later they had there answer.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The next day the Fire Lord went to all his meetings as usual. All the topics that were covered included the national budget, newer schools in poorer regions of the Fire Nation other things of this nature.

"I would like to start this meeting to let everyone know…" Zuko said with a smile "…that Katara and I will be expecting our first child in early February." The council men all stood and applauded their Fire Lord. "Please, now back to business…" he said

Katara already having a miscarriage not that long ago was required to stay in bed, at least for the first 3 months. Katara didn't like this arrangement. "Please let me go walk around…"

"I'm sorry but you can not go walk around."

"Why?"

"…because of…you're previous experience…" the nurse put it extremely delicate.

"Are you going to get everything that I want…?"

"I will let someone know…yes." She said

"Okay…fine." Katara said sitting in the middle of the bed "I want a wide selection of fruits and cereals. And some juice…."

"Yes right away." She said with a smile.

"…and bacon…lots of bacon." Katara said with a smile.

"…okay…yes."

Zuko spent the day in the meetings but they didn't take as long as they would have. They breezed through them so he could get back to Katara. "We and the other council members wish you and Lady Katara the best of luck and hope during these early months."

"Thank you all very much." Zuko said with honesty, and left to go see his wife.

Katara had her 'buffet' in front of her on the bed. She had strawberries, melons, grapes and of course a lot of bacon. Katara had relaxed a bit since the nurse had told her about her bed rest sentence she had her food, and right now she was pretty happy, that was until Zuko walked in.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted at him as he walked in. This scared him a bit.

"Hello to you too." He said

"She will not let me leave the bed!"

He looked at the nurse sitting in the chair in front of the window, knitting something.

"…I think it's a good idea." He said

You could have driven a royal carriage through Katara's mouth at this point. "What? You agree with her?" she asked

"Yes I think you should stay as much of the pregnancy in bed." He said firmly.

The trays of food had been removed and the servants and the nurse had left at this point. "Why? Because of the…." Katara said starting to tear up.

"…no…because if I know you're in bed I could just slip in for some 'lunch'." He said raising his good eyebrow.

"…oh…do the Fire Nation people know how much of a sex maniac you are…?"

"They will eventually…by the time we have had our fifth child."

"…are you going to have the last three?"

"If I have to…I have always wanted a big family." Zuko said sitting down Katara hugging his shoulders kissing the side of his neck behind his ear. Katara whispered something in Zuko's ear that made him stand up and craw on top of his wife. She let his hair out of the top knot, unbuttoned and took his top off. Zuko leaned down and kissed her passionately and said something that made her giggle and roll on top of her husband.

* * *

Word got out to the major people in the Royal couple's life. Aang and Toph, Suki and Sokka, Hakoda, Gran-Gran and Pakku, and of course Uncle Iroh. They were sent letters and invitations for a party. This was going to be strictly close friends and family only, something small and close and happy, joyful. This was going to happen in about 4 months so Katara could go to the party, and the 'sentence' would be over.

In the weeks that the letters were sent Iroh had come to the palace to live. "Iroh!"

"Zuko! How are you?" Iroh asked hugging his nephew.

"I am well…and you?"

"Well…" he responded

"How is your shop?"

"Making good money…how is Katara?"

"She is well…about 4 months ago Katara…" Zuko sighed "…miscarried."

"…hmm…not enough tea." Iroh said calmly.

"That's your diagnosis for everything. Anyway Katara is going to be on bed rest for three months…"

"That is going to be fun, you better keep your meetings short and to the point." Iroh told Zuko in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah I know she is so upset that she has to stay in bed. If I hadn't gotten there when I had that nurse might not have lived much longer than she did."

Iroh laughed "You should keep an eye on her…maybe cancel all your future meetings and just spend time with her. That might be the best thing."

Zuko pondered this suggestion from his uncle, and wondered why he wasn't living here in the palace with him and Katara.

Iroh was settled in his room and Zuko was on his way back to Katara in their room.

"Zuko…" Katara said in a scared tone

"What…what is it…is there something wrong?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat in the bed room listening to the fleet of nurses and midwifes that had been called in. Katara had experienced a bit of heavy bleeding, this worried the couple. Katara was trying so hard not to cry in fear that she had lost another baby.

"Bleeding in the first few weeks of pregnancy is normal but you should limit your self to extraneous activity. Fire Lord I am going to have to ask you to not…to have sex with your wife in the coming weeks."

She said very directly. Zuko nodded understandably. "We will see how things are going after the first month of the pregnancy." She said after things had sunk in.

"I have given a strict diet for the Lady. She should eat 6 times a day and only a what she needs and the prescribed amounts." Another one said, Katara nodded, "So I am still pregnant?" She asked trying to sound brave and not scared.

"Yes as far as we all know. In about a half an hour you may do another 'pregnancy test' to be sure." She said with a kind smile and nod.

Katara nodded.

Zuko was worried of course he had canceled all his meetings for the next month or so. He wasn't about to get all stressed about the country when his family was going through some tough patches. All the midwifes and nurses left the room and went back to their respected areas in the Fire Nations. About 5 of the best stayed in the palace, and three of the five stayed with in the wing.

Katara took the test again and it came back positive. She quickly got in to bed and made herself comfortable. The only thing she wanted to do at the moment was pray that she could carry this baby to term and that the fire nation had an heir. Zuko had gone and ordered Katara some food off of her special diet and something for him as well. He came back in to the room and sat on the bed facing Katara.

"I am sorry. I put up a fight with the nurse. If I had known that it would be like this I would have been more…" she was cut off by Zuko.

"You didn't know this was going to happen this time or the time before, okay…just do what the nurses and midwifes say and I think we will be alright." He said this reassured her until the food came. They ate and talked and ate some more. Zuko went and found Katara an assortment of books and scrolls to read. Katara napped and read. This whole thing was boring but now that Katara knew what might happen she tried her hardest to not go and walk the gardens.

* * *

Sokka and Suki got their letter. "Sokka, you will never guess what is happening…!"

"What?" He said in the middle of eating his meet.

"Zuko has made you an uncle." Suki said with a smile.

"WHAT!!"

Sokka sent back a reply but Suki got a hold of it before it was sent and took out all the death threats out.

* * *

When Aang and Toph received their letter they were excited as well, and responded as quickly as possible. "What do you think about this Aang?" Toph asked

"I think its great." He said with a smile to his wife.

"…me too." She said

* * *

"I am going to be a grandpa again." Hakoda said reading the letter.

"Katara and Zuko are going to have a baby…?" Gran-gran asked "Finally…" she said reading the letter.

Pakku just laughed. Gran-gran sent back their reply.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Katara's bleed, and she was getting used to the attention. She had what ever reading and food brought to her, occasional she was aloud to walk herself to the bath room to bathe and to take a potty break. It wasn't as horrible as once thought to be.

Zuko came in with three different letters, all quite lengthy. All three letters included tips and expectations about the coming months in the pregnancy.

"Gran-gran said if I am hot a lot or find the delivery to be especially long the baby will be a fire bender." She said to Zuko sitting next to her.

"Really…is that true?" He asked

"Probably not…" Katara said with a smile. "But Suki said that all her labors were over 5 hours…she blames it on Sokka's hard headed and stubbornness." Katara laughed

"What is so funny?"

"I might be in labor for a while then…we are both hardheaded and stubborn."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Toph said that if you carry high it's a girl but if it's low then it's a boy."

"…I have heard that one…and I think it's mostly true." Zuko said.

"Where have you heard that one?" Katara asked

"The Council member's…daughters and daughters-in-law, talking about their grandchildren and the pregnancies."

"Oh…" Katara said nodding her head.

"You know what we need…names…" she said

"You are right I didn't even think of names." He said

"What do you like…?" He asked her

"Well I only know traditional Water tribe names." She said

"I only know traditional Fire Nation names." He said back to her

"This could be harder than once thought." She said

* * *

Author's Things: Comments Fast Updating….:D

Also need baby names…! Lots and lots of baby names (and meanings ( if apply)) tanks


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Katara had spent her month in bed, and was still pregnant. Most of the worring was over, but there was still some risk. When Katara bathed she found that she wasn't showing at all she looked exactly the same. One thing was different, her skin looked amazing. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She sighed and went back to the bed.

"Zuko, what names have you thought of yet?" Katara asked sitting on the bed

"….Hmmm? What? Oh nothing." He said looking at the important documents. I was nice to have him around for things but when he did some of the smaller things in the bed room she felt like she was bugging him so most of the time she would read or sleep when he was working.

"Zuko…" Katara said sweetly "Zuko"

"…what?" he asked looking up

"Zuko I'm hungry"

"What do you want…?" he asked thinking that he was a bit hungry as well

"…come here and I will tell you." She said with a small smile

Zuko went over to his wife on the bed. "What…?" he said, starting to get annoyed.

"Come here…" she said patting the area on the bed next to her. Rolling his eyes he climbed on the bed. "What?"

Katara surprised him buy kissing him very passionately. Zuko seeing where this was going smiled and deepened the kiss. Katara broke away looking in to his eyes, "I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." He said back

"I feel like I haven't had your full attention lately. It seems that I don't know what's going on, because all I ever do is sleep or read or you're working on smaller projects and every time I try and talk, you get annoyed."

"Me too…it's kind of bothered me…but I didn't know how to fix it…maybe we should put aside some time to just talk."

"Yeah I would like that." She said with a smile.

A couple weeks later and Katara could walk with Zuko to the garden she needed to gain some strength if she was going to carry and deliver the baby. "I can't wait until I show." She said walking with Zuko.

Zuko just laughed at her comment. "Yeah then you'll say 'I can't wait till this baby is born.'" He said with a giggle.

"Well I can't but I will have to and I am going to enjoy this pregnancy as much as I can." She said

"Okay then." Zuko said

* * *

A few more weeks later and Katara had entered her second month. Zuko felt it was okay to go back to work in his office where he would be away from Katara and could actually concentrate. When Zuko suggested it Katara was less than thrilled.

"What do you mean you're going to work in your office…I thought you wanted to stay here with me?"

She said

"I am going to go do some work in my office for about two or three hours a day, approximately the time your napping." He said

"Yeah well that's true…but still…will you be there when I wake up?"

"I will try to be there." He said with a smile

"I was talking to the nurse today and she said in a couple weeks we can…" Katara's face blushed slightly and she smiled.

"I can't wait." He said hugging his wife and kissing her passionately. It was the only thing he could do to her without the nurse getting mad at him.

"It will be an eventful night." She said with a giggle.

"Much like our wedding night." He said with a whisper in her ear as if they were in a crowded room.

Zuko took a lunch break and was thinking of a way to cut some budgets without letting some people down. He thought and pondered on the subject and didn't think it could be done. When there was a knock at the door.

"Yes come in." Zuko said looking at his papers

"My Lord there is a visitor here for you."

"Hello Zuko." A voice said He looked up and his face when white.

"…Mai…"

* * *

Que dramatic music...yes I just did that...Don't worry...Zuko is fathful to Katara...:D  
Thanks for the comments...i :heart: them :D Yay! and I want more.  
Is addicted to Reader Comments :D


	10. Chapter 10

"…Mai what are you doing here?" Zuko asked in disbelieve. They had broken up almost 2 and a half years ago and never expected to see her again.  
"I have come home from my stay in Ba Sing Say. I spent some vacation time there."

"Oh." he said trying to get this over with as soon as possible.  
"Well…it started as a vacation, to just get away from all the stress and everything…"

Zuko tried not to roll his eyes at what she just said. "Yes okay so why are you here?"

"I came back…I want to start over."  
"You have perfect timing you know that..."  
"…really?" she said trying to smile walking slowly toward him.

"…no, not really." He said with a sort of laugh backing up  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I got married." He said trying to avoid her eyes.

"What?" she said in disbelieve

"Mai, we broke up…you left the country…you said that you 'never wanted to see me again.'"

She realized what had happened in her absence, she had been replaced.

"I was angry, you had no time for me…it was always meetings and papers and late nights."

"Mai, I really can't believe that this is happening. You are the selfish one in this whole thing. You couldn't see past your own needs. I want you to leave now. Don't come back to my house." He said firmly.  
"Fine." She said walking toward the door. "…tell me one thing…"

"Okay."

"Who did you marry?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "I knew you were going to ask me that…" he said and sighed "…Katara."

"You married outside of the Fire Nation?"  
"Yes I did. When you were busy fussing over how long I had been away, I was creating a council to help with Fire Nation decisions. They were the ones, who said 'find a wife within the next year.' Three days before my 21 birthday. Katara came for my birthday party and we had been exchanging letters after we broke up. While she was here, I asked her and a year later we had the ceremony and now were married." he said  
"I see." She said trying not to cry in his presence. "…the council didn't have a problem with you marring a water tribe member?"  
"They didn't set out any parameters. The only thing they said was 'find a wife within the next year.'"  
Mai only nodded. Zuko did notice that her robes were pretty faded and looked older than they would have if she had still been living with her parents, and younger brother. She seemed different he assumed it was from living on her own. Without much more fuss Mai left the palace, and Zuko got back to work.

When he was done, he walked back to their room. He wasn't sure about the whole sex thing. He didn't want to be the cause of another miscarriage and it being his fault. He sighed and walked in. Katara was lying on the bed sleeping with a slight snore. He laughed at the whole thing, changed in to some lighter clothes, and sat on the bed next to his wife.

Here loose robes showed her curves, you couldn't tell she was pregnant yet. She still looked the same. One thing that Zuko did notice, in recent weeks Katara's breast had become slightly larger. Zuko looked around the room, but noticed that it was kind of late. He decided that he would go get their dinner.

Katara woke up and Zuko was still not there. She sighed, it was kind of late. She sat up in the bed and fixed her robe. She rubbed her eyes, yawned. Zuko walked in the room with in the next few minutes with a tray of steaming food.

"Oh there you are, thought you were still working." She said with a smile

"Nope, just went to get us some dinner." He said setting the tray carefully on the bed

Katara looked at all the food and Zuko handed Katara her dish of food. It was a small portion of rice, a small cut of beef with no gravy and a small cherry tart. Katara rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was on that special diet.

"Katara just eat your food, and we will have a healthy baby in seven months."

"Probably more like 6" Katara said under her breath

"What?"

"It's just next week…it will be six months." Katara said to her husband

Zuko though a moment and nodded his head "That's right." He thought again and looked down at his plate, and a dumpling was missing. Zuko looked over at Katara and her mouth was full.

"Did you just take a dumpling?"

Katara chewed fast but nodded her head in a 'no' fashion.

"Then why do I only have 4 dumplings. I ordered 5."

Katara had finished her mouth full. "I didn't take anything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile

Katara got up and started for the bathroom

"Oh no, you didn't"

He said and grabbed her gently, and held her close.

He looked in to her eyes and kissed her softly. "How come you taste like dumpling?"

"…I'm a dumpling…?

Zuko laughed, "You're silly." He said

They stood there close together almost in a hug dance.

"Zuko, I want to have sex with you…I have been going crazy not being able to…with you."

"I know but I don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

"You wont, we'll do it slow…please…"

Next morning, Zuko woke at dawn. Nude, the only thing he had on was a smile. He decided to start his day with a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were going well with the pregnancy. Katara was aloud to walk around more often and for longer periods of time. As the days turned into weeks, if Katara stood sideways you could almost see a bump.

"Look Zuko, I am almost fat!" Katara said looking at her self in the mirror  
Zuko looked out from the bathroom, shirtless with a toothbrush in his mouth, puzzled look on his face.

"Wuhat duha mehen 'ahlmohost fhat'?" he said

"What?" Katara said

Zuko disappeared from the view of the door way, for a second and came back "What do you mean 'almost fat'?"

"Look." She said turning sideways so he could see for him self.

He just smiled, "Your having a baby not getting fat…there is a difference you know…" he said getting dressed for the day.

"I am getting fat though…" she said looking at her self

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to her, "No…you are having our baby." He said

He put his hand on her expanding stomach. "I will say that the baby is getting bigger. Which will show on you." He said

"Yeah I know." Katara said

"You know what we can start planning…?"

"What?"

"You know that close friends and family party…"

"Yeah that's right…I'll work on that this afternoon."

Later that week the invitations were sent out on rush

"Zuko and Katara are having a small party in celebration of the pregnancy." Suki said opening the letter

"Sounds like fun. You didn't tell her in the last letter…did you?"

"…no…It must have slipped my mind."

Sokka looked at his wife. "…slipped your mind?"

Suki laughed and sent the RSVP

"Katara is finally having a party celebrating the pregnancy!" Gran-gran said  
"Sounds like a wonderful party." Hakoda and Pakku said at the same time

Gran-gran gave a look to her son and husband, and sent back the RSVP as soon as she could.

"Aang, Katara and Zuko are having there party celebrating the pregnancy."

"Really…bout time." Aang said reading some scroll about something that happened 100 years ago.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Will you send back the RSVP."  
"How did you read it?"

"Katara had it translated in to blind language…"

"That's nice…" He said continuing to read on

"…it's a wonder we have kids…"

Three weeks later Katara got the RSVPs back.

"Oh great…Everyone is coming! I am so excited!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they come?"  
"I don't know but I am excited" she said with a smile

"What about uncle…did you send him an invitation?"

"He is living in the palace…why would I send him an invitation."

"I don't know. But he is coming to the party."  
"I know that, he's helping me plan the whole thing."

Zuko thought a moment, and remembered every birthday party that was forced on him, before his banishment and then after he returned…Uncle had been there directing the traffic and telling everybody where everything went.

"Yeah, okay sounds like a good deal."

Katara was busy looking over some table cloth samples. To Zuko it looked like both samples were the same color.

"Zuko what do you think?"  
"What do I think what?"

"Taupe or sandstone?"  
"Katara you pick, this is your party." He said kissing her on top of her head.

"Okay." Katara said simply and went back to looking at the samples.

Zuko was working in his office when Iroh came in.

"I was thinking of some names."

"Really."

"Yes, what do you think of Raidon?"  
"For a boy? What does it mean?"

"…stuttering…but it's nice."

Zuko though for a second, "I like it, but Katara will have the final say on everything." He said with a smile.

The next weeks were slightly strange. Katara had gained about 20 pounds, and the baby was growing faster than it should have. This worried Zuko, so he called the best midwife.

"hmm…" she said

Katara only had on a wrap around skirt and the bindings on her ever growing breast. She was looking at Katara's abdomen. Katara was in the middle of her 4th month.

"What do you think?"  
"Twins. I think you are having twins." She said looking at the royal couple.

Zuko's eyes got very small and he went paler than his usual skin tone. "…Twins? Like two of them, when we have a baby…we are going to have two…"


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Plans for the party were being made, and the date was drawing closer and closer. It was within a week and the guests were starting to arrive. Aang and Toph were first to arrive. Katara walked as fast as Zuko would let her. Katara stopped as Toph was being helped down from Appa's saddle. "That is the weirdest thing ever." Katara said

"What?" Zuko said looking at Katara  
She only pointed at Toph and Aang; Zuko looked at what she was pointing at and as Toph. "You're right that is weird."

Toph and Aang walked to Katara and Zuko. "Well that's a random thing to happen."  
Aang said to Zuko. Zuko looked at Toph then at Katara. "Yeah its pretty weird, guess were thinking the same things." Aang said to Zuko with a blush.

"So how far are you?"  
"Just started my forth month…you?"  
"I am four and a half months." She said

Both Katara and Toph were pregnant at the same time. Aang and Zuko both had an uncomfortable moment knowing what they were doing approximately the same time, but after it had passed they were all happy knowing that both mothers were healthy.

They had a small dinner, and nice conversation about things. Zuko got the full details of how the Earth Kingdom was doing.

"You should see Ba-Sing-Sa! It has changed so much since you removed the troops. They villagers really banded together and the top ring people are helping the lower ring people get back on their feet, and it is really amazing to see that in action." Aang told the Fire Lord

Zuko nodded in approval, "Sound like things are starting to return to normal. I don't think that we will ever really forget what happened. There will always be that fear of another war."

"I know what you mean." Toph said "But I think everything will be okay now that we got the crazies out of the palace."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

They said goodnight to each other and went off to their rooms. "You know that this is Toph and Aang's second child right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what the name is…or…yeah" Zuko said getting ready for bed

"We should know the names of our friend's kids."

"Yeah but they are so busy and were so busy…it takes forever to get Sokka and Dad and Gran-gran here. We don't see each other as much as we should, now that were having kids and Sokka has kids, so do Aang and Toph. We really need to know, and be a part of the kid's lives."

"Your right, but I don't know how to get everyone here on a regular basis."

"It's okay, I'll think of something."Katara said rolling carefully into the bed resting on her left side.

The next morning, Zuko came in with a very big breakfast. "What is this all about?" Katara said sitting up with about 4 pillows behind her.

"The midwife who said that we are having twins said that you are under weight for how far you are, for the health of the babies you should be eating more.

"…exciting." Katara said with a smile.

Zuko had brought a spread of jams and jellies, with breads and rolls with white icing. Fresh squeezed juice, wiped butter and assorted fresh fruits. It was nice change from all the health foods she was on before.

Katara spent the breakfast hour eating. Zuko ate some but not as much as Katara ate. "You must be eating for 3…that is a lot of food."

"Thanks. I already feel like a small island."

"…sorry. I was just …"

"It's okay, I know now that I get to eat, I am." She said with a big smile, getting out of bed.

The week went by and Sokka, Suki, Jace (The oldest child of Sokka and Suki), Gran-gran, Pakku and Hakoda were all on the boat that came in. Katara waddled once again as fast as she could have to the entrance where everyone was waiting. She hugged her dad, gran-gran and Pakku, and then looked shocked at Suki and Sokka.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing what?" Sokka said looking around

"Sokka, you already have 4 kids Sokka, you need to not have anymore!" Katara said to her brother.

"Katara, you really need to sit down and look at your stomach. You need not to have kids. You know I'll just take you home with me…" Sokka said

"…I don't think so…" Zuko said to Sokka.

"…I was kidding…sort of…"

Katara laughed, "Who knew…that we would all be pregnant at the same time…that's weird."

"What?" Suki asked

"Toph is 4 months; I am 4 and a half…"

"…five and a half…" Suki said with a sigh, "I think Katara's right; we do need to stop having kids."

Sokka looked wide eyed at his wife… "I'll think about it…Jace…come say hello to your aunt and uncle."

The small five year old boy, stood in front of his father, nervous.

"hello." He said in a small voice

"Hi." Katara said back

Zuko crouched down to his level. "Hello, how are you?" Zuko asked

"Hungry."  
Zuko stood up, "He sure is your boy." Zuko said

"Thanks." Sokka said

Everyone was shown there room, and lunch was served. The whole gang was back, talking exchanging stories, what everyone was doing and what they were planning.

"So Aang…how many are you going to have." Sokka asked

"I think were good with the two." Aang said holding Toph's hand

"Well that works, speaking of having two…" Katara said "…I think the midwife has said that she thinks…were having twins."

Gasps and wows were heard around the room. "Well that is news, congratulations buddy." Sokka said

"Wondered why you were so big. You said you were only four and a half months…made me think."

"Yeah, there are 4 extra heart beats, I was going to say something but, decided that you might say something."

"Thanks." Katara said with a smile

* * *

Suprise! :D little twist-eronie there for yah...I have names...for the kids...some of them are Japanese, most are Latin, Hebrew, or Greek my thinking behind this is that they are older names, like something that would maybe might have been in the time that Avatar is set. :D


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it. At the beginning of next year, The Fire Lord and his Mrs., and the Avatar and his wife will travel to Kyoshi Island to visit for a week." Sokka said  
"The following summer, everyone will travel to the earth kingdom to visit the Avatar and Toph, and there kids." Katara said  
"Then everyone will meet here in the winter, so it's not as hot on you guys." Zuko said with a smile. "This is going to be great, I'm glad we have time to spend with each other." Katara said  
"Yeah, I miss things then other things happen and you forget. But now we have a time to let everyone know what's going on." Suki said

They had a wonderful time, laughing and having fun again. It was the most relaxed anyone had been in a long time. Especially Katara, she needed this the most. If she didn't get to relax, then Zuko didn't get to relax, and as the Fire Lord he was already stressed enough.

Everyone left within the week, and it was only Katara and Zuko. It was sad to see everyone go but just after the New Year they would be meeting up again, and it wasn't as hard.

"I think I am actually going to miss Sokka. I usually don't but I might." Zuko said  
"Why? I mean he probably misses you." Katara said  
"He misses watching over me, making sure you are okay and that I'm not 'treating you bad'" Zuko sighed  
"It's okay he is just my big brother." Katara said rolling her eyes.  
Zuko looked in to Katara's big blue eyes and was about to kiss her when she grabbed her side, shut her eyes tight and let out an annoyed groan.  
"What's going on? Are you okay, should I get the midwife?" Zuko said panicked  
"Nope…no its okay it's just that was a big one." She said rubbing her abdomen.  
Zuko looked confused, "A big one…what?" he said  
"Kick." She said looking at him "They have been active all day. Moving and kicking me. It's like they want out or something." Katara said with a laugh "Here, give me your hand." Katara said and Zuko gave her his hand. She found the spot and placed his fingers over the area. A few seconds later his eyes, lit up and was surprised at the force of the kick.  
"Wow." Zuko said, looking up at his wife.  
"Oh, gosh…I'll be back. I have to pee again." She said waddling her way to the washroom. Zuko laughed to himself. It was almost like clockwork, every ten minutes. Zuko got ready for bed and was lying on the bed on top of the sheets. He was waiting for Katara; since she was getting bigger he would help her in and out of the bed.

The months of getting bigger and the kicking was starting to wear on Katara. She was over the pregnancy and wished it to be over faster. She was closing in on the sixth month of pregnancy and was starting to count down the days. But just as Katara was over the whole pregnancy Zuko was getting in to it. He would want to touch and rub her ever expanding belly but she would shoo him away. He had to wait until she fell asleep to feel the babies that were growing inside her. He was excited but nervous to be a father. What if they don't like him…What if there both girls? There was no way after what Azula tried to do that the council would let a woman take the thrown. Therefore Zuko was now nervous about the whole thing. He would be much happier with sons. He could train them and they would be good sons, no matter what they did, he was going to love them. He would bring this up with the council in the morning.

Katara spent her days in bed mostly because she was too tired to do anything else. Occasionally she would walk down to the gardens and sit for a while then come back to her room and sleep or eat something, because she was finding that she couldn't go more than about twenty minutes without eating something.

The midwife made her usual bimonthly check on Katara. This midwife was old and had seen pretty much anything that could have or might go wrong. "I think that you might be ready to have these babies." She said feeling the underside of her belly.  
"What do you mean?" Katara said lying down.  
"I mean, commonly when there are twins they don't take the full 9 months it's usually eight and a half." She explained "but you can decide if you want to induce your labor, or wait until your water breaks naturally."  
"Which way is best?" Zuko asked  
"Ideally Katara will want to carry to term, that is when the babies want to come they come. But this situation is different. There might be possible complications during the birth. I'll let you two discuss the issue and determine the best option." She left the room and the royal couple to talk about their future and their babies.

* * *

Oh...an update! Yay! So, do the people in the Avatar Universe know about the complications that can happen during child birth? I'm thinking that they know some of problems. Most of them you need fancy equpment to check it out with. They should know about C-sections? I want to say yes, but I don't know, what do ya'll think?


	14. Chapter 14

As the months slowly ticked by Katara became bigger and bigger. The couple had decided to wait and let nature take its course. "Your body knows what to do, just let it." Zuko said to her, Katara just sighed. 'my body also killed our first baby.' She thought but didn't say anything.

It was approximately two and a half months until Katara was going to have the babies. She got a letter from Gran-gran.  
"Listen to this Zuko, Gran-gran is coming to help in the delivery!" She said excited  
Zuko was confused, "Then why did she go back, she could have stayed." He said  
"She had to get something's, do we know what we are naming our babies?" Katara asked Zuko  
"Yes, well no, I don't know…" he said looking at her "What do you want to name our babies?" He asked her "Well, what names do you like?"

About three hours later, they had a couple first names. "How about…Rai?" Katara thought about this. "I like it…Rai Audra." She said  
Zuko looked at her, "I like that. Right it down that is a name for a girl, if we have a girl." Zuko said.  
"…we might have two girls or two boys…or one of each."  
"Yeah, I would like one of each." Katara said in response.  
"…I have been hoping for a boy first. I am not sure, how the council would respond to a girl being the future leader of the Fire Nation."  
"…yeah…well you could amend it so it says the 'first born son' that way if a girl is born first…then well you know."  
"That might work." He said

With in the next couple weeks, Gran-gran had arrived. "Just bring me to Katara." she said after she got off the Water Tribe boat. Zuko, who was escorting her to the room found it a bit rude but realized that she only cared for Katara's and the babies well being. "Yes, right away. How was the trip?"  
"It was fine. How has she been since I've been gone?"  
"She seems fine but, the babies are giving her a workout. They keep kicking her around." He explained.  
"Yes, that is to be expected, especially with your family line. I bet you were a piece of work in the womb." She said. They had just entered the main corridor in the palace. Zuko was taken back a second, but thought it through. "I know Katara's mother went through some tough kicks from both Sokka and Katara, to be honest I'm pretty sure that Katara was worse than Sokka." Gran-gran said thinking putting a finger to her chin. Finally they had arrived at the royal suite. Zuko knocked. "Come in!" Katara said  
Zuko opened the door.  
"Gran-gran!" Katara said getting up.  
"Katara, please stay in bed." She said walking to Katara, "how are you?" She asked  
"…good…" Katara answered  
Gran-gran went through a routine of things. She checked Katara's temperature and pulse. She also had Katara change in to her wrap around skirt and her bindings and stand up so Gran-gran could check the growth of the babies. "Things are going well. How far are you again?"  
"Seven months and two weeks." Katara answered.  
Gran-gran though for a second, then felt the underside of Katara's belly, thought some more. "You are going to be in labor in two weeks." Gran-gran said. "Two weeks and you two are going to be parents."  
Zuko had that look on his face that he might throw up, and tried to hide it.

With the prediction of two weeks until the birth of the potential heir to the thrown, the palace staff was in high gear. When the head midwife was informed that Katara's grandmother from the water tribe was going to assist in the delivery she was quite relieved, that there was someone else there with her, that had some different expertise in delivery.

Katara, being the way she is and pregnant did not want to deliver the babies in the same made that they were created in. So a make shift delivery room was made out of the nursery, and Katara was moved there when it was done. It was a week and a half in to the predicted two weeks, and Katara was moved in to the Delivery room.

"Zuko, I was thinking about some other names, for a boy." Katara said sitting on her bed; she was tired of lying down.  
"Yeah?"  
"…Raidon." She said  
"Raidon…" he said. "I like it. Raidon…Blaze."  
Katara looked at her husband. "I love it." She said. "Zuko, come kiss me…I haven't been kissed in a while…" Katara said  
Zuko, sat next to her, "How do you want me to kiss you?" He asked lining her jaw, with his finger.  
Katara thought, "…remember our first kiss?" Katara said  
"How could I forget?"  
Zuko looked in to Katara's eyes, went in for the kiss but stopped just as he came to her lips and touched noses. He held her face, her eyes half closed. Finally he kissed her softly. When she stopped, Katara breathed out. "…that was nice…" she said looking in his eyes.

Katara was to stay, in the delivery room until her recovery and the babies moved in to the royal suite. Zuko on the other hand was to sleep in his room, with out his wife. This was the first time in over a year that he had slept alone. Zuko had taken the opportunity to spend some time looking over some documents and sighing off on some projects. When the familiar pain in his neck and lower back started to flair up he decided to go to sleep.

About three hours later, a loud knocking came to the door. "WHAT!" Zuko asked coming to the door and opening in fast and rushed.  
"My lord, it is Katara…"  
"What? What is it?" he asked a bit quieter  
"…she…her…the labor has started."

* * *

Wow...yeah one chapter left...I am done at 15 but I might have a sequle...hmmm...I would need some drama...or not...I don't know...I will ponder on the topic...


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Zuko had run down to the Delivery room Katara was walking around in circles, wearing that wrap around skirt and the breast wrappings. In the months that led up to this momentous occasion Katara's small to medium sized breasts had grown to the size of small melons. This didn't bother Zuko, but it seemed to bother her. His mental image when the servant had told him was a bit different. He had expected her to be in the bed, forehead covered in sweat, and crying out for him.  
"Why…are you walking around?" Zuko asked  
"My water hasn't broken yet and Gran-gran said that it breaks easier when you are active like walking around." Katara explained  
"Okay, that makes since I guess." He said  
When Katara turned to walk back around in her circle all of a sudden she grabbed her side and cried out  
in pain, "Zuko!" she said he came and rested his right hand on her back and she squeezed his left hand.  
"What's going on?" he said  
"…contractions…" She said getting annoyed. When that was over, she continued to walk around. "They are starting to come more frequently." She said standing with both hands over the small of her back. "…and they are more intense" she said looking at him with angry eyes  
"What can I do?" He asked feeling small and insignificant  
"You can just let me hold your hand, and shut up." She said. About five and half minutes later she yelled for her husband and she breathed through the pain like midwife and Gran-gran had said. "Push on my back" she said "No, right here!" She moved his hand and he applied pressure to the area.  
"…harder…harder….that's it." She said  
A couple more contractions, and Katara was already tired.  
"I knew this was going to happen. It's nothing against you Zuko, but your strong will has been inherited in to your children." She said. Zuko went a little pale and rubbed the back of his neck like he had done something wrong.

"Okay Katara, you need to lie down or you are going to be too tired to push these babies out." Gran-gran said. Zuko found a chair, and scooted it next to Katara. He brushed the stray hairs off her forehead.  
She lay on a somewhat padded what looked like a chair bed. She sat up in it but her legs were out as if she were laying down. "Zuko I don't think I can do this" Katara said starting to cry. "I'm not strong enough" Katara said  
"Katara you are strong enough, you can do this." Zuko said to her. "I love you." He said  
"love you." She said about three seconds after they confessed their love, Katara's water broke.  
With in the hour, The Fire Nation had an heir.

Zuko went down to the former war room; it was now where they held the council meetings.  
"Gentlemen, I have great news!" he said with a smile on his face. "The Fire Nation has an heir!"  
The news was spread from nation to nation, that the Fire Lord had a son, and a daughter.

Katara spent the week in the delivery/nursery after the babies were born. Raidon Blaze and Rai Audra, both were healthy and both looked like there parents. As the weeks turn in to months there personalities were starting to come through. Raidon took after his mother in a couple aspects his hair wasn't as dark as Zuko's more like Katara's and his eyes held a blueish tent but were more like both gold-ish blue. As if someone mixed the setting sun with the day time blue of the sky. It was beautiful. Rai was strong, and had a great pair of lungs. You could hear her from a mile away plus some. She had the darkest black hair almost darker than her fathers; her eyes were bluer than Raidon's but still had some gold-ish undertones. Both children had a fair completion but were not as light as there father or as dark as there mother somewhere in the middle. Everyone was so excited for there arrival and the gifts were starting to pile up. Zuko, and Katara looked through the gifts and kept what they wanted and took the rest to the orphanages around the capital city.

Katara being the person that she is, wanted to take care of the babies her self, that meant early morning feedings, dipper changes, and just over all snuggling and cuddling two small babies anytime they wanted it demanding attention when ever they cried out.  
"Katara, why don't you let the nurses take care of the babies?"  
"Zuko, I don't want our children being raised by strangers!"  
"They are not strangers, they are professional nurses higher to take care of palace infants and toddlers."  
"Then what is your earliest memory of being with your mother?"  
Zuko thought for a moment, and he didn't want to admit it, that he was raised the beginning portion of his life not by his mother.  
"Your right I think I was about 5 before I was aloud to have my own room." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed head hanging down.  
"Its okay…we just have to be active in our parenting." She said to him "What do you want for our babies?"  
"…to live in a world with out fear…to…" Zuko was cut off by a familiar sounding but odd voice  
"…it's too late for that…"  
Zuko and Katara turned around and found someone standing in the shadows.  
"…that sounded like…" Zuko said looking at Katara.  
Katara finished "…Mai…"


End file.
